


Devil’s Arrival

by ClexaWriter



Category: Lucifer - Fandom, Lucifer Show, The 100
Genre: Based off Lucifer show, Cops, Detective, Devil, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaWriter/pseuds/ClexaWriter
Summary: Lexa left the throne of hell to spice up her existence. She opened the new popular club Immortal Infinity. Her and her demon fling Costia have been partying and drinking non stop since they arrived on Earth. Then one day the both of them go to a coffee shop. That forever changed their plans. Lexa was just walking back with both of their coffees when someone with blonde hair comes crashing into her. Lexa lets out a yelp when her hot coffees splashes all over her. The pain is new. Lexa makes it her mission to be in Clarke’s life. The women gave Lexa her business card and told her to charge her for the dry cleaning but she had to run. She was extremely late for work. On the card it said detective Clarke Griffin of Ark station. Lexa and Costia arrive as rookies to Ark station. Clarke can’t help but to be captivated by this goddess. Lexa’s eyes just seem to lock Clarke in a trance each time she gazes into them. But Clarke will fight against this pull she feels towards Lexa. Because it’s the same feeling she had with her ex husband and look at how great that turned out. Clarke’s not ready for Love she’s determined to solve the ever-growing homicide cases in Polis city.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship, Octavia Blake & Lincoln
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke got up at six every morning. She just couldn’t stop herself from waking up early even on her days off. The blonde roused from a deep sleep the soft tone of her alarm gently ringing. Clarke quickly got ready. She dressed herself in black skinny jeans, a rose red silk blouse and fitted black jacket. She snatched an apple on the way out of her house. Clarke was excited for today. At work in her precinct they were getting a group of new faces. They were getting new colleagues of the rookie variety. The blonde remembered her first days as a rookie and how quickly she rose to detective. She was just so happy for the extra help because over the last few months they’ve been getting more and more crimes. And lately the crimes had begun to grow more gruesome. It was as if something in Polis city changed and it affected people. Making people angry, revengeful and had them acting out on their deepest darkest desires. 

Clarke was barely seated on her desk chair before her best friend arrived. Raven a Narcotics detective who also had a k9 partner. Raven gently rested a hot steaming cup of coffee on Clarke’s desk. The blonde smiled her thanks and took a tentative sip cautious of the heated beverage. 

“So are you just as excited as I am to see the rookies?” Clarke rested more comfortably on her chair. “Yes you know I’m all for meeting new people. And we need all the help.” Answered Clarke. “There’s so many files that I keep having to hand off to other people. I can’t close all these homicide cases by myself.”

Clarke ran her hand through her golden locks. Frustrated with her caseload and not getting justice for the victims and their families. “Me too Clarke I keep getting files after files of popping up drug activity. It’s like the devil is walking among us and whispering more effectively into our ears.”

“Raven your so superstitious.” Raven laughed heartily “Girl I was raised that way. I’m Hispanic after all.” Both women turned their heads when they heard the door to their chief office open. “Everyone could you please head over to the meeting room.” Spoke Kane.

The girls glanced at each other than swiftly walked into the meeting room. Raven held the door open for Clarke. Meanwhile Clarke was looking down at her phone. Clarke’s hand moved to put the phone away when her eyes locked into the most vibrantly blooming forest green eyes. The shade of green was divinely beautiful and so other worldly. 

Clarke was snapped out of her trance when Octavia her ex husband's sister disrupted her line of sight. “Hey Clarke. I invited the rookies for drinks. And you definitely have to go. You don’t have to worry about Bellamy he said he’s sitting this one out. Something about some school project that he has to help with.”  
Clarke was still shocked at how memorized she became over a pair of eyes. She wouldn’t let that mess her up. “Yeah I’ll go. Immortal infinity club”  
“Yes that new club kicks ass.”

Clarke took a seat between Raven and officer Octavia. The rookies were lined up to the left of Kane. The women with the green eyes just kept staring intensely at detective Clarke Griffin. The detective squirmed in her chair. She couldn’t handle that piercing stare. 

Clarke listened to Kane drone on and on. Then finally with what felt like hours he introduced the new rookies. There was a man named Finn Collins and she immediately recognized the last name. There was a Collins who worked here but he was killed in the line of duty and it seemed kind of fishy to Clarke. She was just in her first year as a rookie when that all happened. She was suspicious then too.

Then Kane introduced the women with the forest eyes. And the young detective immediately looked at the rookie. Lexa Woods was the woman's name and the rookie flashed a devilish smirk. Clarke felt a tingle rush through her spine and expand out to the rest of her body. The blonde quickly looked away she felt her cheeks heat up with an embarrassing blush. 

The last name to be said was Costia Oak and she was staring at Clarke too but in an I want to kill you look. Clarke had a feeling these two new faces would cause her trouble but for different reasons. Clarke listened half heartedly to the rest of Kane’s speech her head slanted down so that her eyes had to be looking at the clean floor. And not at the person she could feel staring at her. She didn't want to be entrapped by those striking eyes. “Dismissed.”

Clarke shot up straight from her seat a high gasp releasing from red painted lips. Clarke shook her head trying to rid herself of these weird feelings that some stranger manifested in her like magic. Once upon a time Clarke would believe this to be love at first sight. But she had that with someone already. And it crumpled broken into a million pieces. And what she got out of it was a newly broken marriage. So there was no way in hell she was going to fall for that crap again. Love at first sight can kiss her ass. 

Clarke quickly made her way to her desk but not without reassuring Octavia that she’d be there later tonight. It took a few minutes and some promising but Clarke hopefully got Octavia off her back for the rest of the work day. 

Clarke barely sat in her seat when Kane bellowed for her to come inside his office. The young detective nervously made her way to her superiors office a thousand silly thoughts rushing through her mind. All centering around her demotion. In a way she wasn’t thinking too silly because just two weeks ago she got chewed out by Kane. Kane threatened that if one more thing happened she be demoted so fast and if she was lucky promoted at a much more slower snail pace. Lucky in that she still had a chance to prove herself of getting her title back. 

Clarke walked inside and her eyes widened in shock. There stood standing back ramrod straight was Lexa. Clarke made her way to the center of the room standing just a foot and to the right behind the rookie. Lexa made no notion of the blondes presence. The detective was perplexed with this change in Lexa she would of thought Lexa would be staring her down. Even trying to see her soul since Clarke would be useless to not stare equally into Lexa’s mossy eyes. 

“You guys could sit. We are not in the military.” Both ladies sat obediently in the stiff chairs. Kane ran his hand through his growing grey mane hair. “Clarke I know your stressed and stretched thin on all these cases. So I’ve come up with a solution. Rookie Lexa will be a sort of partner to you. She won’t have the title of detective but she will be working by your side.” Clarke opened her mouth ready to object but was cut off. “Before you say anything. You will be in charge if you want her off your cases then I won’t question it. But have in mind these past few months crime rate has skyrocketed.”

Clarke knew she needed the help. She needed more than one extra person but if this was it she’ll take it. “Alright sir... at Kane’s frown ...I mean Kane.” Clarke threw a glance at her new partner but she was still being ignored. That frustrated the detective. Clarke gave a huff of air and turned back to Kane with her chin pointed up. “You guys may leave.”

Lexa rose swiftly and was out the door first but Clarke was following right after her. With one hand Clarke closed the door the other yanked Lexa. Lexa hit the concrete wall beside the door with a thud. Both women winced at the impact. Lexa because of the still surprising pain and Clarke for inflicting harm on a coworker.

Luckily Kane’s office was out of sight Clarke didn’t want to be called into hr. Clarke was conflicted should she say what she was going to or walk away. With a roll of her shoulders Clarke steamed forward. She stepped closer so close that a thin police file would be the only thing to fit between them. Clarke paid no mind to the features of Lexa’s face she had an important mission to instill in the rookie.

“Listen up Woods if you try to take charge. I would have you removed. I’m not going to let you command me around. I’ve worked hard to get to where I am and I’m not going to let you fuck me.” The young detectives chest rose fast with her statement. Lexa chest heaved with her hearty laughs. Clarke stared perplexed a furrow formed on her brow before anger surged through her. 

“Why are you laughing rookie?” Clarke tried to gain the upper hand by calling Lexa by her lesser rank. But that failed fantastically. The little devil was still laughing even more with Clarke’s attempt at gaining the upper hand. Deciding to put Clarke out of her misery Lexa stopped laughing. 

“If you're so inclined to know why I was laughing it will be my pleasure. You said fuck me instead of fuck me over.” Lexa smirked at Clarke. She began chuckling again when Clarke’s face flushed a deep red. “Oh, grow up.” Spit Clarke her hands fisted she had a strong urge to hit her new partner. But the looming thought of demotion and hr held her back had her hands uncurling. 

Clarke stepped out of Lexa’s space her mind seemed to clear up. It was like her anger and desire to strike fear in Lexa vanished. With the thin fog lifted Clarke continued her way to her desk. Lexa rubbed her head before following Clarke. Clarke was sifting through paper when Lexa stood beside the desk. “Oh right. Here take these case files. I’ve been through them but came to dead ends.” Lexa purposely let her fingers graze Clarke’s. Lexa felt a fire just the same as when Clarke yanked her. And this time she saw that Clarke was affected just the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke opened her bedroom door slowly. She just felt so exhausted with the long work day. After the little talk with the rookie everything was going smoothly. Her beautiful partner was flustering her with all the glances and slight touches. It was a bit overwhelming receiving all this attention since she hasn’t been very social with anyone in a romantic aspect. But Clarke didn’t want this. She wanted to get her work done and get justice. But maybe she just wanted to be swept off her feet and jump down into her desires of carnal urges. 

Clarke looked at her bed forlornly she just wanted some rest. She deeply regretted promising Octavia. Clarke always stuck to her promises ever since her father passed away. In some way she was trying to follow in his footsteps since he was a man of his word. With the thought of her father Clarke got ready. Clarke was just putting the finishing touches when she received a notification that her Uber was arriving. Clarke quickly finished applying her cherry red lipstick.

The blonde entered the car where Raven and Octavia were already waiting. The pair had got ready at Ravens apartment but wanted to ride with Clarke to Immortal Infinity. Octavia didn’t want Clarke to back out so the married woman was ready to drag the blonde if needed. 

“Looking like a sexy mamacita!” Exclaimed Raven ending her sentence with a wolf whistle. Clarke tried quieting Ray side eyeing the male driver. “Yeah Griff the boys and girls will be all over you.” Commented Octavia. 

“Thanks.” The trio made their way to the new club. Clarke more excited then the others because this will be her first time. 

The car pulled up to the curb. Clarke looked out the window with a gasp. The building was magnificent really classy and everything seemed new. There was a long line that zig zagged its way around the side of the building. The outside of the building towered over all the other buildings beside it. The navy blue of the building was striking and complemented the two white marble pillars at the entrance. There was white marble surrounding the door. And resting above the center of the middle of the door was the logo an Infinity symbol the bottom half loop had three small solid dots. 

Clarke raised her head and saw the same symbol at the center of the building with two capital I split down the center of the Infinity sign. The trio started making their way to the end of the line. When a striking young women cut them off. The three ladies stared at the worker letting her catch her breath. “Excuse me. I was told to let you straight in. Also here are these vip wristbands. With these it allows you entrance to all sections and unlimited drinks no extra charge.” The fiery redhead smiled and held out the deep blood red wrist bands out. 

Raven was quick to grab the wrist bands afraid that they would be taken away. Octavia eyes gleamed with excitement already planning to drink double her weight on high end alcohol. “Umm. Are you sure those are for us?” Clarke said because she couldn’t believe this. “Yes I’m sure you fit the description that the commander told me. She knew you would be a little skeptical. But here’s her description of you.” “Me.” “Yes the commander was very detailed. So I know it’s you.” “Oh this is going to be good.” Laughed Raven. 

“A striking blonde with blonde curls that surround her beautiful face in a golden halo that can rival that of heavens light. Her eyes they are bright the color of an icy blue that can snuff out the fiery inferno of Hell’s constant burning flames. She might… no she will definitely be wearing the reddest lipstick. A red so poignant that of the hue of fresh spilled blood.” 

Raven barked off long deep rumbling laughter. Meanwhile Octavia wolf whistled to the top of her lungs. Clarke face blazed with the brightest red her cheeks have ever been. The redhead left not before voicing to Clarke “Your one lucky girl. The commander is fucking hotter then hell. She’s always surrounded with girls. Plus she’s never described a woman the way she did like you.” 

Clarke’s heart picked up in tempo. Remembering the lovely description of herself. No one has ever talked about her like that. Not even her ex husband of marriage for five years. 

CLEXA 

“Oh there are the rookies. Look at Finn he looks terrified sitting by Lexa.” Raven pointed out. The trio had just arrived at the vip section. When Finn scurried off. Costia laughed out loud her hand cupping Lexa’s thigh. Clarke’s eyes immediately zeroed in on Costia’s hand coming dangerously close to being very indecent. She huffed out angrily she tore her traitorous eyes away from the sight. The blonde felt a knot in her stomach. A feeling came splashing over her. Her eyes once again stared at the offending hand. Her eyes squinted then opened big. No way! Thought Clarke. I can’t. It can’t be. But Clarke new this feeling. She didn’t feel this way often. It was always her whispering in Bellamy’s ear to ease his jealousy. She was feeling the deepest greens of jealousy. But it was ridiculous and unrealistic. Clarke barely met Lexa. Clarke was still in her head with the ugly head of jealousy coursing through her. 

When Lexa felt the hair of her arms raise. Lexa turned already knowing Clarke was next to her. Lexa couldn’t believe how in tuned her body was to the detective. Lexa trailed her eyes up and down Clarke’s body. Her eyes moving slowly not caring if she was caught. She took in every inch of the blonde woman. The devil felt her mouth dry from Clarke’s short skin tight black dress. And those sharp tall stomp on my chest heels. 

Lexa’s forest eyes met Clarke’s eyes. Then the devil smirked seeing that Clarke was staring at her. Lexa’s right eyebrow raised a hair because Clarke was staring heatedly at where Costia was touching her leg. Lexa felt Costia give her leg a good squeeze her sharp nails digging into her slacks. Both of Lexa’s eyebrows rose from the still unfamiliar pain. Then the devil’s smirk deepened seeing Clarke’s responding glare. The blonde had a deep furrow in the middle of her forehead accompanied by a slight frown. 

Lexa felt the deep urge to see how strongly Clarke’s jealousy was. She wanted to snake her hand down her body towards Costia’s hand. And to hold Costia’s hand in her lap to see how the detective would react. But Lexa didn’t do it. Because she didn’t want Clarke to think her and Costia were together. No she did not want to put those ideas into Clarke’s head. 

Lexa wanted Clarke. She’ll do anything for her. Lexa just couldn’t get Clarke out of her head. Everyday for a month Lexa has thought of Clarke. From their first interaction at what is now Lexa’s favorite coffee place.   
The devil knew she had to have Clarke. That day of them meeting Lexa promised herself she’d be in the detectives life. And the devil keeps her promises even to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The group had moved from talking around the table to more excitable and sensuous activities. The young detective was dancing without a care in the world happy to dance with other singles. Her body moving to the beat of the thumping music her hips swaying to her dance partners very own. Clarke lost count of the number of people she danced with. But as of right now she’s dancing with a woman whose body looks perfect against her smooth milky skin. The golden skin of this nameless woman looks nice with her deep red dress and stands out wrapped around the blonde’s body. 

The girl twist her head to the tables spotting the stare she felt burning holes into her head. She turns back to Clarke her mouth coming forward grazing against Clarke’s ear. “Heda is staring at you.” The nameless girl whispers into Clarke’s ear smoothly. 

It makes Clarke’s body tingle but she ignores it in favor of asking a question. “The commander? Where is she?” The lady answers by grabbing Clarke closer. And turning quickly to glance back at Heda. She smirks seeing Heda’s heated glare. “Oh, this is so good. The commander hates when I tell her conquest who she is.” Heda liked to tell the girls herself that she was the owner the commander. She loved seeing their eyes widen in shock before being overcome with lust filled desires. 

“I couldn’t hear you. What did you say?” Clarke comes closer the the girl. Wanting to know who this mysterious Heda is. “I said…” the girl gets interrupted from answering when the commander herself moved to get out her seat. The girl having took another look towards the commanders direction before answering Clarke. “I uh have to go. You’ll find your answer soon enough.” 

Lexa stood from her seat and made her way to a confused Clarke. She was in front of Clarke in no time. “Care to dance with me Clarke?” The brunette spoke into Clarke’s ear letting her lips glide over the detective’s ear. Goosebumps formed over Clarke’s nape a strong tingling coursing through her body. 

Clarke blinked sharply pulling her bottom lip between her white teeth. “ I… uh. Don’t think that’s appropriate we are coworkers.” Clarke circled her arms around herself. 

Lexa looked challenging at the young detective. “It wasn’t inappropriate when you danced with officer Octavia or detective Raven. So why would it be any different with me.” 

Clarke’s muddled brain couldn’t think of anything to say. Lexa pushed forward with Clarke’s silence. “Just one dance and if you hate it. If you don’t desire to dance with me any longer I’ll go away. But I’ll just sip my scotch while staring at you. Hating everyone that comes in contact with your memorizing body.” Lexa hand comes to the side of Clarke’s breast. Barely touching her hand resting softly at Clarke’s side. “It be painful torture to see your glorious curves move hypnotizing with someone else.” Lexa’s hand moves down Clarke’s body stopping at her hip bone. Clarke’s breath comes out shaky her body trembling with the stroke Lexa’s hand makes down her traitorous body. “But I wouldn’t be the only one hypnotized so would you. You’ll be caught in my gaze thinking over your decision and regretting not to keep dancing with me. And Clarke all those people are just ordinary people. I’m anything but ordinary.”

Clarke can’t deny what her body aches for. She completely ignores her head. Her head that’s trying to blare with annoying words that this is a bad idea. “I’m not going to regret anything.” Lexa has an answering smirk to Clarke’s words. 

They move together like they were made for the other. People stare at them with big green ugly heads. But Clarke doesn’t know who their envious for. But she bets they are jealous over her. Because the way Lexa’s dancing is just complete sin. Clarke’s body heats and tingles all over. Not one inch of her is left untouched. Lexa slithers her hand around Clarke’s body resting at her hip. 

Clarke turns so that her front is touching against Lexa’s chest. Clarke’s eyes open seeking those otherworldly forest eyes of Lexa’s. Lexa’s eyes trail up their connected body stopping at Clarke’s sharp bright blue eyes. 

It’s like the universe stopped moving. All those ordinary nameless faces disappearing leaving them alone. The pair still caught up in their own world. Clarke feels like she’s frozen rooted to her spot. Her body burning from the inside out at Lexa’s stare. Even though her body feels to be flaming with Hells fire it’s not enough to thaw her out. 

Lexa face moves closer sure in her action. Clarke is still frozen. Lexa’s bottom lip just barely touching Clarke’s lip. Then Lexa’s mouth moves to cover Clarke’s. The heat from Lexa’s mouth melts Clarke out of her trapped state. Their mouths continue to move together creating sparks. The empty space around them turns to bright blinding stars. It looks just like how the shooting stars crossing across their vision. 

Clarke feels like she’s floating in heaven. With Lexa wrapped around her and her tongue moving together sensuously. But Clarke’s knows with Lexa this is anything but heaven. More like she’s burning below the ground blazing through hell itself. Because the way they are together is so filthy, plain dirty it’s just sin through and through. And Clarke is loving it. Revelling in the heat between them. 

Clarke knows she’ll be left with burns. But she doesn’t care. If she’s this far she might as well take all she can get. Because after tonight when these burns heal the next morning Clarke won’t let her body be hurt twice. 

Clarke disconnects their lips a sparkling trail of salvia connecting them otherwise. Clarke takes a couple deep breaths her chest rising and falling fast. “Let’s get out of here.” Rasps Clarke. Lexa nods sharply and grabs ahold of Clarke’s hand intertwining their fingers. Pulling her to the elevator and not the entrance already knowing that Clarke’s detective brain has reduced that she is Heda the commander the owner of Immortal Infinity. And that all night long Lexa has wanted her since from the time she stepped out of the car.


End file.
